


Just Teach

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M, Vongola Uni is the best of course, basically i wanted R27 so i wrote it my goddamn self, basically they are teachers that work together, everyone is blind dense and dumb, instead of Mafia there are universities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna's the chancellor of Vongola U and unfortunately, the students like to whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Teach

Tsuna was packing his things after finishing the grading before Reborn sauntered in. "Professor Sinclair, how are your Italian classes going?" 

 

"About as well as your Japanese classes. So Tsuna, have you heard the rumors going around?" The raven haired Italian smirks.

 

"I don't pay attention, so no." Tsuna grins at his colleague.

 

Reborn walks closer and his smirk turns predatory. "There are whispers that we are a couple." 

 

 _"However_ could they have come up with _that_?" There's a gleam in the Japanese teacher's eyes. "It's not like we don't text each other and come to school in the _same_ car." 

 

"I don't know where this false rumors came from, but they're starting to rile up some of our colleagues." Reborn stands close enough to feel Tsuna's breath. 

 

"I'm sure it's just in our department right?" Tsuna leans up and places a chaste kiss on his husband's lips.

 

"Unfortunately it's spread to all our colleagues." Reborn smiles before returning the kiss.

 

"It's a shame they never noticed our rings before." Tsuna laughs before stepping back and holding Reborn's hand. "Now it's time for our dinner date."

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna fills in for Hibari's classes because the male likes to return to Namimori periodically (usually one quarter every few years and it's typically the summer one). Before Timoteo stepped down as headmaster Tsuna taught politics and history


End file.
